We Can Do This
by Artistard3
Summary: (Finchel romance/ Hummelberry friendship) What if the final scene from 6x04 (when Vocal Adrenaline performs) hadn't stopped? Rachel talks to the four members of the glee club, and then she talks to Finn's plaque about the glee club's current situation. Kurt gives her a pep talk once she gets upset over Finn's death.


As soon as Vocal Adrenaline's performance was over, Rachel didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say to Jane, Roderick, Mason and Madison. Rachel glared at Mr. Schuester as she saw him smirking. His expressions softened for a second, before he half smiled at her and followed Vocal Adrenaline out of McKinley.

Kurt told Rachel that he needed to go talk to Blaine, which left Rachel sitting alone with the four kids. The situation had reminded her about the first time New Directions had seen Vocal Adrenaline perform. Everyone in the club was shocked. But New Directions managed to grow and end up winning Nationals.

"Um, Rachel?" Jane asked their glee coach warily, bringing Rachel out of her thoughts.

"What are we going to do? There is no chance we're going to even be able to make it to sectionals," Roderick sighed.

Rachel stood up and walking around so that she was facing the kids.

"When I first joined New Directions, there were five of us. We stunk. There was no male lead at the time, and, well, we were just horrible. It took us at least a month or so to get enough members to compete. When I was in glee, after we found our male lead, he brought about five people with him to the club. It will take time guys. I recommend trying to find members to join us, yourselves. Until then, we need to practice. Complaining that you are not good enough is not going to improve the situation, okay? I think that's it for today. Maybe you can come back to glee next week with ideas of songs, possible choreography, anything you think can help. This is a team effort," Rachel told them. While she gave her speech, she couldn't help but think of the boy who united New Directions; the boy who she was in love with; the boy who she missed more than anything.

"Rachel? Madison and I were wondering if we could use the auditorium? We were going to practice a new song for next glee practice, since, we should probably get to work," Jane says.

"Can you use the choir room? I need to lock the auditorium up."

"Yeah, sure," Madison says.

When the four kids get up to leave, Rachel wandered up the steps and onto the auditorium stage to lock the doors to the parking lot. She was about to walk down the steps when she caught sight of Finn's plaque. She took a couple steps toward it, sighing.

"Hey," she whispered to Finn's plaque, thinking about him.

She hated to admit it, but she was extremely jealous of the glee club relationships that had worked out. She was jealous of Brittany and Santana, although she was very happy for the both of them. She was even jealous of Kurt. Blaine was still around, and 'Klaine' was most likely going to happen. Rachel didn't have Finn anymore.

The more she stared at Finn's plaque, the blurrier his picture looked, due to the tears forming in her eyes. She didn't notice that she felt a lump in her throat. She didn't notice the trail of tears spilling down the side of her cheeks as she looked at him. She took a shaky breath.

Everything was all backwards. Finn was the one who was supposed to be leading the New Directions. Finn would have known what to do in a situation like this. Her heart hurt; his absence filled her with so much emptiness. She wanted him back so badly, but that would never be possible.

Kurt had promised Jane and Madison that he would stay late at school so that they could practice a new song they were working on. He saw the lights on in the choir room, so he checked to see who was in there. He saw the two girls in there.

"Do you know where Rachel is?" He asked them.

"She said that she was going to lock up the auditorium a couple minutes ago," Madison tells Kurt.

Kurt went to check the auditorium, and was surprised to see Rachel's back faced to him. He had told Jane and Madison that he was going to see if she was in there

Kurt grabbed his satchel out of seat, and made his way to the stage.

"Rachel," Kurt called, standing midway to the stage and the exit. When Rachel turned around, Kurt was met with the face of a broken girl.

"Rach," he mumbled as he saw the state she was in.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, walking onto the stage. He saw where her gaze was directed and he understood.

"What brought this on, Rach?" Kurt asked.

"I-I miss him," she croaked. "I know, sweetie," Kurt told her. She started to sob harder, and Kurt wrapped his arms around her, and she cried into Kurt's hug.

After a couple seconds, she controlled her breathing, and she sighed.

"Everything is backwards, Kurt," Rachel choked out.

"What are you talking about?"

"My life plan," She cried loudly, her words echoing through the auditorium.

"Well, I-"

"You don't understand, Kurt. My whole life, I had been looking forward to making it big on Broadway. I got sidetracked, and I met Finn. He taught me that you can be in love and also be in love with what you want to do. The last time I spoke to Finn, it was before my first Funny Girl audition. He gave me advice, and I actually ended up getting the part because of him. But then, I didn't even call him when I got the part. Remember, when we got home, we got the phone call from him. He always believed in me. And then, I- I blew it. I'm never going to get another chance. I was supposed to be big and famous, and Finn was supposed to be a teacher here, not me. Finn wanted to change people's lives by teaching them. I was supposed to come home when I was ready, and we were going to get married," Rachel choked out, sniffling.

"I don't know how to change lives Kurt. What are we supposed to do for these kids? There's no way we'll be able to find more members in time for sectionals! We're going to fail, and it's going to be horrible!"

"Okay, what in the name of Barbra has gotten into you? You're Rachel Freaking Berry! You live for show choir. If anything, you were our teacher more than Mr. Schue was. Yes, you bossed us around, and yes, you took almost all of our solos, but it is what you are good at. You can do this. You spent our whole Sophomore year throwing amazing ideas into Mr. Schue's face, and he ignored them. Now it's your turn to try them out," Kurt told the shorter girl.

"But I thought we were doing this together," Rachel said.

"We are, Rach. But we both know it's you who is going to end up taking charge and making this team better than Vocal Adrenaline and the Warblers combined! We need you to be bossy. You and I can dance. We can sing. We can do this. Finn believes in us. I know that. Believe in yourself," Kurt said.

Rachel grinned lopsidedly, and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you," she grinned.

"I love you too. Now come on, let's go see if Madison and Jane are finished using the choir room," Kurt said, taking Rachel's hand and leading her out of the auditorium.


End file.
